Warriors: Three Moons to StarClan
by SandshadowWarriors
Summary: When disaster strikes the Clans, what better cat to blame than a mysterious and reserved tom? Sandpaw's mentor, Brokenshadow, is exactly that. Join Sandpaw and her friends as they attempt to uncover the secrets behind the massacre that has clutched the Clans in this story of mystery, adventure and murder. Will they end up with the same fate as their slaughtered clanmates?
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does, but I do own these cats. **

**StormClan:**

**Leader: **Breezestar- pale gray she-cat with white tail tip and deep blue eyes.

**Deputy: **Emberstripe- light ginger tabby with green eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Fernfrost- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Warriors: **(toms, and she-cats without kits)

Brokenshadow- jet black tom with violet eyes.  
**Apprentice, **Sandpaw

Thunderfrost- blue-gray tom with amber eyes.

Honeydapple- white she-cat with green eyes.

Rosepetal- dark gray she-cat with white paws and chest.  
**Apprentice, **Sweetpaw

Blazefoot- muscular tabby tom with dark stripes.  
**Apprentice, **Stonepaw

Orangebreeze- orange and white she-cat.

Firestone- fiery red she-cat with amber eyes.  
**Apprentice, **Viperpaw

Dodgeclaw- large white tom with one brown ear.

Spottedleap- golden brown tom with dark spots.

Duskfeather- sandy brown she-cat.

Skysong- black and white she-cat, blue left eye and green right eye.  
**Apprentice, **Tumblepaw

Adderstripe- smoky gray tabby with yellow eyes.  
**Apprentice, **Reedpaw

Cedarfoot- brown tabby tom with white paws and hazel eyes.

Morningjay- white and brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Nettletooth- ginger-brown tom.

Oakshade- russet tom with hazel eyes.  
**Apprentice, **Riverpaw

Meadowleap- pale orange and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Longclaw- tabby tom with yellow eyes.

**Apprentices: **(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Riverpaw- white tom with brown stripes.

Stonepaw- solid gray tom with green eyes.

Sandpaw- dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Viperpaw- fluffy black and white tom.

Reedpaw- striped she-cat with green eyes.

Sweetpaw- speckled she-cat with long fur.

Tumblepaw- golden brown tom with green eyes.

**Queens: **(she-cats nursing or expecting kits.)

Snowshine- white she-cat with large blue eyes.

Silversky- silver tabby she-cat, mother of Oakshade's kit: Swiftkit.

**Elders: **(former warriors and queens, now retired.)

Dewtail- black and white tom with blue eyes.

Frostfang- dark gray she-cat with a scarred muzzle.

Timbertail- mottled brown tom.

**CloudClan:**

**Leader: **Eaglestar- dark tabby tom.

**Deputy: **Ravenwind- black she-cat.

**Medicine Cat: **Sunpool- yellow tabby tom.  
**Apprentice: **Greenpaw

**Warriors: **(toms, and she-cats without kits.)

Ivystep- lean tabby she-cat.  
**Apprentice, **Creekpaw

Pinetail- ginger tom with green eyes.

Blackwhisker- large dark tom.

Deerpelt- brown speckled she-cat.

Rainstripes- gray tabby tom.

Pebblemist- white she-cat with blue eyes.

Sagepelt- dappled brown she-cat.

Birchtwig- pale tabby tom.  
**Apprentice, **Russetpaw

Runningbird- dark brown she-cat.

Redstorm- skinny dark ginger tom.

Troutclaw- gray tom with darker stripes.  
**Apprentice, **Blackpaw

Applefoot- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Crowtalon- black tom with blue eyes.

Bluerose- gray-blue she-cat.

Raggedclaw- dark brown tabby tom.

**Queens: **(she-cats expecting or nursing kits.)

Littleflower- fluffy tabby she-cat.

**Elders: **(former warriors and queens, now retired.)

Tawnystone- light tabby she-cat.

Graytooth- dark gray mottled tom.

**NightClan:**

**Leader:** Hollystar- black and white she-cat.

**Deputy: **Rippletooth- large gray tom.

**Medicine Cat: **Blossomtail- white she-cat with ginger patches.

**Warriors: **(toms, and she-cats without kits.)

Maplestripe- tortoiseshell she-cat.

Tigerfrost- tabby tom with dark stripes.  
**Appentice, **Lynxpaw

Sharpstone- mottled gray tom.

Owlflight- very dark brown tom.

Shadefeather- light gray she-cat.  
**Apprentice, **Jaypaw

Cloudfur- skinny white she-cat.

Sootfang- black tom with amber eyes.

Heatherspots- ginger and white she-cat.  
**Apprentice, **Mosspaw

Darkstep- muscular gray tom.

Foxleap- dark red tom with green eyes.

Heavyfoot- dark brown tom.

Ashstripe- tabby she-cat with dark stripes.

Minktalon- light gray tom.

**Queens: **(she-cats expecting or nursing kits.)

Brightstorm- ginger she-cat.

**Elders: **(former warriors and queens, now retired.)

Larktail- white she-cat with green eyes.

Whitewhisker- black and white tom.

Flamefur- golden tabby tom.


	2. Chapter 1

**Three Moons to StarClan**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. But I do own the characters in this story.  
**

Sandpaw sucked in a deep breath then leaped. She channeled all her strength into her haunches in hopes of making it to the next branch. But she didn't. With a wail of surprise, Sandpaw plummeted from the birch tree and hit the earthy ground.  
"Oof!" she hissed as the breath was knocked out of her.  
"Sandpaw!" Cried a striped she-cat who came running over to her assistance.  
Sandpaw's fur grew hot with embarrassment as she realized what had happened.

She was _supposed _to be demonstrating how well she'd mastered the hunting technique of leaping from branch to branch, but instead had made a fool of herself. _  
Wonderful._ She thought bitterly.  
"I'm _fine _Reedpaw." she snapped as her friend attempted to help her up. Reedpaw flinched and backed away hastily. Sandpaw shook her fur to rid it of the dust and soil.  
"Hey, watch it!" Stonepaw growled, and Sandpaw realized she was showering him with dirt. Viperpaw let out a snicker and Sandpaw shot him a heated glare.  
"Nice effort, Sandpaw, you almost had it!" Firestone mewed cheerfully. Sandpaw blinked gratefully at the red and white she-cat.

She turned her head awkwardly to stare at her mentor, Brokenshadow. The jet black tom stood there, gazing at her for several heartbeats.  
"Are you hurt?" he mewed finally, barely audible. Sandpaw shook her head uncomfortably.  
He nodded, then gestured his tail toward Reedpaw. "I believe you owe her an apology."  
Sandpaw looked down at her paws for a moment, annoyance prickling at her pelt. She wished she could say she disliked Brokenshadow but she didn't know enough about him to even _decide _whether she did or not. Ever since she was assigned his apprentice two moons ago, he had spoken but a few mere words with her. Needless to say, it angered her.

_Aren't mentors supposed to be helpful? _Sandpaw thought bitterly. She then realized that Reedpaw was staring at her expectantly. _Oops. _  
"Sorry, Reedpaw." Sandpaw mumbled. "I shouldn't have snapped at you, you were only trying to help." Reedpaw's face softened immediately.  
"That's alright, I'm glad you're okay." she chirped.

Oakshade cleared his throat loudly. "Perhaps _Riverpaw _could show us the proper way to leap from tree to tree." he suggested, although it sounded more like a command.  
"Err, yes, why not." Blazefoot agreed. The dark tabby's whiskers twitched awkwardly. Riverpaw eagerly scampered up to a young oak tree, giving Sandpaw a sympathetic look on the way there. He dug his claws into the thick bark and hauled himself up easily. Sandpaw watched in dismay as he expertly bounded from branch to branch, not losing his balance once. He might have gone on forever if Adderstripe, Reedpaw's mentor, hadn't called out for him to stop.

"Well done, Rvierpaw, that's enough." he mewed. Riverpaw let out a _mrrow _of satisfaction and leapt down from the tree he stopped at, which was quite some distance away.  
"Why did you stop him?" Oakshade snapped at Adderstripe irritably. "He was doing fine!"  
"He was getting carried away." The gray tabby meowed nonchalantly, with a hint of challenge in his tone.  
"What are you implying?" Oakshade growled. Sandpaw suppressed a groan of annoyance. _Oakshade has the temper of a hungry badger. He'll look for any reason to get worked up. _But she kept her jaws shut; she knew better than to disrespect Oakshade, no matter how annoying she thought he was.

"I'm simply giving the other apprentices a chance to show what they can do." Adderstripe answered, unaffected by Oakshade's aggression. "Or would you rather us sit here until sunset watching Riverpaw jump around?" Anger flared up in Oakshade's eyes but before he could answer, Firestone came between the two toms.  
"Are we really going to argue over this?" she mewed, slightly exasperated.  
_Just in time. _Sandpaw thought as she saw Riverpaw bound up with a confused look on his face. She guessed he had sensed the tension.

Oakshade growled and Adderstripe rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever." Oakshade muttered, turning his back to Adderstripe. Reedpaw's delicate mew broke the tension.  
"May I go next, Adderstripe?" she sweetly asked her mentor, blinking keenly. Sandpaw felt a rush of affection for her friend. Adderstripe could ever have a sour attitude with Reedpaw. Adderstripe blinked fondly at his apprentice.  
"Of course." he purred, his earlier hostility vanishing. 

By the time the group of cats reached camp, it was past sunhigh. Sandpaw proudly carried a squirrel she had quickly managed to catch while they were making their way back. She had glowed when Blazefoot purred in approval and even Oakshade had given her a quick nod. But her pride had vanished when she didn't see even a hint of support in Brokenshadow's intense violet gaze.  
_Would it kill him to show some emotion? _Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, Sandpaw trotted over to the fresh-kill pile with Reedpaw following her, and dropped her squirrel.  
"That was a wonderful catch," Firestone commented warmly as she strode past the apprentices, "you should treat yourself for it." 

"Would you look at that?" Reedpaw exclaimed. "They're _all _mooning over you." Sandpaw purred and lightly shoved her.  
"Don't be silly." she mewed. "They just feel bad because of my cringe-worthy collapse."  
"I'm still surprised as to how you caught it," Reedpaw continued, ignoring Sandpaw's negative comment. "You captured it before I even realized it was there!" Sandpaw thought her heart would burst, but still, she kept herself collected.  
'C'mon it's just a squirrel." she said, trying her best to sound modest. She scanned the fresh-kill pile and chose a large vole. 

"Wanna share?" Sandpaw asked, nudging the vole toward her friend. Reedpaw scrunched up her nose is distaste.  
"Vole?" she mewed. "Ehh, no thanks. I'm actually not in the mood for anything, really."  
Sandpaw blinked surprisingly at her friend.  
"We've been out since sunrise! There's no way you aren't hungry." She meowed. Reedpaw just shrugged.  
"Maybe I will be later." she answered. Sandpaw decided not to think much of it and tore into the vole as Reedpaw scampered away. She let the delicious flavor flood her taste buds and eagerly took another bite, realizing how famished she was.

Sandpaw finished her meal quickly and swiped her tongue around her jaws. Satisfied, she stretched and began padding to the apprentice's den, hoping for a nap. As she made her way across camp, she noticed the shape of a cat slip by from the corner of her eye. Sandpaw's head darted in the direction of the movement and she strained her blue eyes to make out who it was. It took her a moment to realize that only a cat with a black pelt could blend so well with the shadows. A heartbeat later, the flash of violet eyes confirmed her suspicions.  
_Brokenshadow! Why is he creeping around camp like that? _She thought, puzzled.

Sandpaw thought to follow him, but instead decided to just sit and observe. She kept her eyes locked on her mentor and saw him slink through the camp entrance. All of Sandpaw's instincts urged her to follow him. But what if he caught her? _If Brokenshadow finds out that I'm sneaking up on him, he'll bite my tail off! _She thought. Which wasn't entirely true; Sandpaw didn't know enough about the quiet tom to even imagine what his reaction would be. _Maybe he won't be angry...maybe he'll just shrug it off like he does for everything I do. _A surge of anger passed through Sandpaw.

_He doesn't even care about me! He's about the most useless mentor I've ever seen. _She growled inwardly. And at that, she leaped to her paws and raced across the clearing, determined to follow Brokenshadow. But as Sandpaw burst out of the camp and into the forest, she saw no sign of his dark pelt. _Impossible! _She thought. _There's no way he could have gotten far! _Sandpaw opened her jaws and took in the scents around her. Finally, she picked up a trace of his scent. Quickly but carefully, she began following the trail, depending on her tracking abilities to lead the way.

After a while of trekking aimlessly through the bushes and undergrowth, Sandpaw noticed the trees beginning to thin out. The grass beneath her paws became patchier and the dirt became coarser. She realized she had reached the edge of her territory and was just near the border of the creek that marked the border between StormClan and CloudClan. And just like that, Sandpaw lost the faint scent trail she had been following. _Mouse dung!_ She thought crossly. _ I almost had him! _Although Sandpaw knew that was a lie. In fact, Sandpaw had been starting to think it was a lost cause.

The apprentice let out a huff and slumped down. _Well that was pointless. _Just as Sandpaw was preparing herself to leave, she heard pawsteps nearing her. Her ears pricked up and her eyes widened in dismay as she saw a CloudClan patrol nearing her border. She thought to back away but the cats had already spotted her. Sandpaw felt a wave of uneasiness but forced her hackles to stay down. _I can't show them that I'm afraid. _CloudClan weren't exactly hostile, but Sandpaw didn't want to think of what the outcome would be if she angered them.

"Hey look! It's a StormClan cat!" one of the patrol members called out. The cream she-cat looked no bigger than a few moons old and Sandpaw guessed she was a newly appointed apprentice. The ginger tom next to her snorted.  
"Thanks Creekpaw, I _never _would have guessed." he scoffed. The apprentice, who apparently was named Creekpaw, looked mildly hurt for a moment, but the excitement was back in her eyes in an instant. The patrol consisted of two more cats; a slender tabby she-cat and a tom with an indifferent look on his face.

"Hey, StormClan furball! What do you think you're doing?" the ginger tom sneered. Sandpaw's worry became replaced with rage. How _dare _he speak to her like that?  
"Shut your snout, Pinetail." the tabby she-cat snapped, rolling her eyes. Sandpaw felt a rush of satisfaction. Pinetail shot his clanmate a look but stayed silent. The uninterested tom strode up, looking bored out of his mind.  
"Let's just remark the borders. No need for issues." He muttered, giving Pinetail a pointed look. Pinetail opened his mouth to retort but the tom wasn't finished. "May I remind you that _I'm _the one in charge of this patrol?"

"I was just protecting our borders, _leader._" Pinetail sneered. The tom let out a chuckle.  
"From this little scrap? She's no threat!"  
Sandpaw realized she had just been sitting there with wide eyes as the cats bickered.  
"Hey!" she retorted, leaping to her paws. "I can become a threat if that's what you want!" she growled, doing her best to sound intimidating. But the tom just kept chuckling and Pinetail joined in. 

The tabby she-cat shot Sandpaw a sympathetic look.  
"You two are nothing but a pair of mouse-brains." she mewed. "She's on her own territory so just leave her alone."  
"Yeah!" Creekpaw agreed, shooting an admiring glance at the tabby, whom Sandpaw guessed was her mentor.  
"Oh of course, whatever you say, Ivystep." Pinetail mewed in mock respect. Sandpaw rolled her eyes; these cats were a squabbling wreck. She stood up and turned her back to the patrol, making her way back into the forest.

She felt exposed and vulnerable without a canopy of trees and wondered how CloudClan cats lived with so little cover. As Sandpaw headed back into the trees, she heard Creekpaw call to her.  
"Goodbye!" she mewed. Sandpaw turned her head in surprise but nodded quickly,  
"Bye!" she called back, a bit warmed by the apprentice's friendliness.

Just as Sandpaw entered the camp, she heard her leader's voice ring out throughout the clearing. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the twisted tree for a clan meeting!" Breezestar yowled. Sandpaw blinked in a puzzled manner and went to join the gathering mass of cats. They all looked up eagerly at Breezestar, who was perched regally on the highest branch of the distorted birch tree. She stared down proudly at her clan, her blue gaze studying them.  
"We are gathered here today for the appointment of two new apprentices." Breezestar mewed once all the cats were settled. Sandpaw turned around to see Sweetkit and Tumblekit behind her. Both were perfectly groomed and shaking eagerly.  
"Sweetkit, Tumblekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Sweetpaw and Tumblepaw." Breezestar meowed. The two new apprentices glanced at each other ecstatically at their new names.

"Roseptal, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown yourself to be diligent and compassionate. You will be the mentor of Sweetpaw." Breezestar said. The dark gray she-cat's eyes shone and she padded up to touch noses with Sweetpaw, who leaned in impulsively. "Skysong, you are a clever and resilient Warrior, I expect you will teach Tumblepaw all that you know." Sandpaw glanced awkwardly at Skysong. The black and white she-cat's eyes shone wildly.  
_Skysong's kind of…weird _she thought doubtfully _I don't know if she and Tumblepaw will be very compatible. _

Tumblepaw padded shyly towards his new mentor and hesitantly touched noses with Skysong. She saw Tumblepaw relax a bit and felt better for his sake. The clan began chanting the new apprentices' names. "Sweetpaw! Tumblepaw!" they shouted. Sandpaw happily joined in with the chorus of yowls. _It will be nice to den with Sweetpaw and Tumblepaw, although the apprentice den is going to be extremely crowded. _Sandpaw scrunched up her nose, realizing how uncomfortable she was going to be. Sweetpaw and Tumblpaw scuttled excitedly to Duskfeather, their mother and Spottedleap, their father. They looked as if they were about to burst with pride, their eyes wide and admiring their kits. Sandpaw padded over to congratulate her friends.

"Sandpaw! Can you believe it?! We're going to be sharing s den again!" Sweetpaw chirped.  
"Yeah, and this time you won't be mewling little kits." Sandpaw joked affectionately. Sweetpaw gave her a soft shove, "This time we'll be _vicious _warriors!_" _she meowed as she swiped at the air, hardly containing her energy.  
"You'll soon learn there's more to apprenticeship than just fighting, Sweetpaw." Spottedleap purred.  
"Yeah." Tumblepaw agreed. "The apprentices are _always _complaining about cleaning the elders' den." he mewed timidly, as if scared to add to the conversation. Sweetpaw stopped mid swipe and groaned. Sandpaw chuckled lightly,  
"It won't be so fun when you're cracking ticks." she mewed.  
"Whatever," Sweetpaw replied, brushing off her momentary sulking, "I'm still going to be the _best _fighter ever!"  
"I just hope I'll be a good Warrior." Tumblepaw mumbled quietly, shuffling his paws. "You'll be a _fantastic _Warrior." Duskfeather reassured her son, although Sandpaw saw her flash a look of dislike toward Skysong.  
_Does Duskfeather not like Breezestar's choice for Tumblepaw's mentor? _Sandpaw thought, bewildered. Skysong seemed like a good enough Warrior, although a bit zany at times. Sandpaw shrugged it off and went to join the other apprentices who were gathered next to a juniper bush. The light was fading in the clearing and Sandpaw realized that it was nearly sunset.

"So, new apprentices, huh?" Viperpaw meowed as Sandpaw settled in with her friends.  
"They're just more space taken up in the apprentices' den if you ask me." Stonepaw muttered. Riverpaw rolled his eyes.  
"Don't be such a bitter furball." Sandpaw mewed, defending the young cats. "Need I remind you that you aren't a Warrior yet?"  
"I _will _be soon. And thank StarClan I'll get away from all of you." Stonepaw grunted. Reedpaw looked offended and Riverpaw just shook his head.  
"The feeling is mutual." he retorted.

Viperpaw let out a stretch. "Whatever." he mewed nonchalantly. "At least we'll get some peace and quiet while they're out getting moss for their nests."  
"Unless they expect _us _to do it." Stonepaw growled. Viperpaw snorted,  
"If they think they can order me around then they've got another thing coming." he said boldly, flexing his claws.  
"You two are ridiculous." Sandpaw meowed irritably. "We were all new apprentices once too." Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye she saw a shadow slip through the camp entrance. The apprentices continued their conversation but Sandpaw wasn't listening. She kept her gaze fixed on the cat that had just slunk into camp. _Brokenshadow, _she thought. _What a surprise. _The black tom crept out of the shadows and joined the group of cats clustered in the clearing. _He's trying to act as if he's been here the whole time. _Sandpaw grew angry again. _What's he hiding? _


End file.
